Fencing Club
by Since1997
Summary: "Fencing club will begin on February 28th this Tuesday right after school in the small gym. Anyone is welcome to join this old historic sport, and that concludes today's announcements." It was the thirst for change that made me join, yet I was foolish to believe everything would remain the same.
1. Chapter 1

"Fencing club will begin on February 28th this Tuesday right after school in the small gym. Anyone is welcome to join this old historic sport, and that concludes today's announcements."

The school PA system went out leaving a definitive chill. This is the first time I witnessed such a phenomena after a month of being accustomed to the constant chatter the students created during the announcements.

"Now, out of curiosity...," my teacher began, "who is interested in joining the Fencing club?"

From the back of the room where I sat, nobody moved and it seemed nobody even chanced a breath.


	2. Chapter 2

For a second, I believed I could hear crickets chirping from the lack of cacophony. The teacher paced in the front seemingly trying to will a few hands to go up.

"I see then, Mr. Taishou will be distraught. Hopefully some other students will bother to join. No members equals no club; would be tragic for him."

A snort came from the right of the room bringing everybody's attention to a girl.

"No disrespect sir, but I think the club should be cancelled. It takes away from other sports, that, and Mr. Taishou is scary enough without a pointy object."


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the way she appeared to politely speak to our teacher, I could tell there was an ever present snotty undertone.

I instantly hated her, starting from her voice and way of speech all the way to her ability of overpowering authority.

"Football, cheerleading, and the dance team are what brings the school money and popularity. We don't need a Fencing club to destroy that, and I'm sure everybody in this room agrees." She continued, and my hate for her grew as I watched several students vigorously nod their heads, agreeing with her.

Anger ate at me, "I will join."


	4. Chapter 4

Silence rang throughout the classroom until, "What do you mean you're joining? You've only been here a month, say almost absolutely nothing, and now you want to challenge me!" The girl from before spoke, her head snapping to me. It was a wonder she did not hurt herself and it just occurred to me I did not know her name, even though she seemed to be in the middle of everything buzzing around the school.

I watched as more and more heads turned to me. The stares were unnerving and I fought off the need to fidget in my seat.


	5. Chapter 5

I knew I wasn't going to answer her. I had no answer. I was angered by her belief that she commanded everyone's opinion, including mine and perhaps a small part of me wanted a focus.

But that was besides the point, she was being hurtful just because she thought the activities she participated in were more important. Plus, the way she just blatantly disrespected a teacher she thought was scary with no regard to actually knowing him, kami, it irked me.

"Anika!" Instantly eyes went to the teacher. "Detention after school."

"But sir, I have practice."

"Tough." Our teacher said.


	6. Chapter 6

I tried to suppress the triumph that threatened to disrupt my face at Anika's predicament.

"Now class, I believe we have some work to do."

As the teacher began his lecture on differentiation in calculus, I slowly zoned out knowing I could afford to; I was not particularly zealous about calculus but I knew the material quite well.

My mind kept replaying the scene refueling the fury I felt for that girl. It was mostly her mistreatment of others through words that set me off.

Hate was uncommon for me, but as of late it was strongly prevalent and effervescent.


	7. Chapter 7

The time in class seemed to drag on and frequent whispers highlighted the silence while students worked on their assignment.

I was already finished and was reading 'The Count of Monte Cristo', waiting for class to be dismissed.

When it was, those whispers turned into chatter, all about me. None of it was pleasant.

My first day at this school, rumors were spread: that my parents were drug dealers, I assaulted a police officer...the list goes on.

Now a month has past and it has ceased, however the confrontation with Anika just put me back onto the spotlight instantly.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked through the crowded hallways, maneuvering myself amongst the sea of bodies wandering. Students through scattered glances at me before moving on to their classes and whatnot. It was difficult for me to ignore the looks but I pressed on to my psychology class. Once I arrived, the company was much more pleasant except I was again with Anika.

A foul taste developed in my mouth, and it occurred to me the source was coming from Anika who thought it was pertinent to spray half a bottle of perfume. Apparently the stench transferred to my mouth.

Kami, this girl.


End file.
